Behind Closed Door's
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Something I cooked up in the middle of the night, because I couldn't sleep. You would think Root hated Artemis wouldn't you? But they get along perfectly well when no one's there too see. Slash! OOC. Chapter 2 UP! (Which is chap 3)
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Behind Closed Doors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... but Artemis is just so cool... I wish I did**

**Summery: Something I cooked up in the middle of the night, because I couldn't sleep. You would think Root hated Artemis wouldn't you? But they get along perfectly well when no one's there too see. Slash! OOC. One Shot! R&R!**

**Authoress Note: It's... squints at the clock 11:35 PM and I can't sleep... so I had this... odd idea and just wanted to write it because I can't sleep and have nothing better to do... ' I know it's a very, VERY strange ship but... bah... I don't have any good reason for writing this only that I want to. I don't know allot about Root, namely his looks... wouldn't have a clue... only the red skin, cranky attitude and short violent temper so... he'll be OOC for the most part. But I know he _can_ be nice once in a while, so he'll be nice here. This takes place... a few year's after EC, lets say 3.**

**I'm also stretching the limit's of how tall a fairy can be... Arty is about... 5.2... and Root is... just bellow his shoulder. I don't want the poor fellow to be too short...**

**-+-**

Julius Root was an uptight fellow. In fact, "uptight" didn't really do him justice. Cold, short tempered and irritable would be more accurate. Well he _was_ a commander for the LEPrecon's so what did you expect. You had to be tough if you wanted to get respect from those spoiled maggot's who liked to call them selves LEP officer's. He had a gruff voice, cold hard eyes and an unpredictable, often violent temper.

Never one to be messed with, that's for sure. His attitude and social skills summed up that to piss him off would deem extremely painful for that very unfortunate person or fairy. Really, there where only two people who could get under his skin and not get hurt. And those two where. Foaly and Artemis Fowl.

Foaly because he seemed to have a close friend ship with the commander. And liked to piss him off. The two really having some unspoken rule that arguing was just for fun.

Artemis, for practically the same reason only, the "friend" thing, went... a little deeper. Well ok, allot deeper.

Artemis stood in the doorway to Root's office. Blindfolded.

"Why do I need to be blindfolded again?" The boy asked for the umpteenth time.

"Because I don't want you too see my surprise yet, and I know you will look if you just close you're eyes," Came a deep voice by his ear. A rough hand pressing gently into the small of the genius' back.

Artemis clicked his tongue in slight annoyance.

"Nonsense, I would never," He replied. A smile slipping onto his face despite trying his best to act innocent.

There was a chuckle. Deep and rich, like dark chocolate.

"Yes of course, but that's besides the point love, no peeking," Root said, pushing the genius into the dark room and closing the door behind them.

"It's dark," The boy stated bluntly.

Root smiled.

"It is a little, but you'll see," He said, leaving Artemis to stand in the middle of the room.

"I would like to see now,"

"Not yet, I need to finish something, have some patience,"

If Artemis wasn't blindfolded he would of rolled his eyes, instead he just snorted.

"I _am_ patient, very in fact. But you should of finished it _before_ you came to fetch me, I was playing chess with Holly, and I was winning thank you very much, though not surprisingly and I would of liked to see her face when I beat her in three minute's flat for the fifteenth time this afternoon,"

"Yes I'm sure you would of, but by all means, go back and play another game," The fairy said, looking over his shoulder at the boy. Who pouted.

"No," Was his clipped reply.

"Then keep quiet until I'm ready, I promise it will be worth the wait," Root waited for the snapped come back, but was slightly pleased that there was none. "Good boy," He said gruffly.

Artemis mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "I'm not a dog,". But the commander decided to ignore it. Lighting a few candles that sat on a shelf.

"There done," He said after a moment's silence, turning back to the Mud Boy by the door.

Artemis seemed to have started sulking. Muttering things and crossing his slender arms, also huffing on occasion, but soon perked up when Root took his hands and led him over to what seemed like a brighter part of the office. The commander reached up and un tied the blindfold, slowly pulling the strip of fabric away.

Artemis opened his bright blue eyes and took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh... wow," He murmured gazing around the dimly lit room in awe.

Candle's where placed all over the room, bathing the office in a dim, wavering glow. Root's large desk had been removed and in it's place was a large rug, coloured a deep rich chocolate. There was a champagne bottle cooling in a bucket full of ice, two long stemmed glasses sitting beside it. A silver platter was placed on the other side of the ice bucket. Full of strawberries, a bowl of melted chocolate and other nice "treats".

The commander had even scattered red rose petal's around the room. One long stemmed rose sitting on the rug.

All in all, the room looked beautiful.

"Like it?" Came the husky voice of the commander from behind Artemis. Who nodded mutely. "Good, I'm glad to hear it, but I'm afraid there is still one more thing we need to do before we get started," He said, coming around to stand in front of the boy.

Artemis looked down at him, something which pissed the fairy off. He hated being smaller then the boy.

"And what's that?" Artemis asked, one perfectly shaped eyebrow lifting.

"You are... a little over dressed for the occasion," The commander said, smirking when Artemis blushed. "On you're knee's,"

The boy sank down without argument, knowing how much their hight difference bothered his lover. Root it seemed had already removed his clothes and was wearing nothing but a royal blue robe.

The commander pushed Artemis down so the genius was lying on his back. Running one hand through the dark raven locks that fell around the boys pale face. Root smiled as Artemis gave a sigh and closed his eyes. Always enjoying it when ever someone played with his hair. The fairies hands roamed down the boys lean chest, gripping Artemis' crisp white shirt and ripping it open. Never one to go slowly when it came to stripping his lover. One blue eye cracked open at this.

"That was new you know," Artemis muttered, not really caring, but wanted to point it out anyway. "I got it yesterday, very expensive,"

Root smirked.

"I'll buy you a new one," He said, watching as the genius nodded and murmured "Damn right you will,", then closed his eye again.

The LEP commander took a moment too take in the beauty of Artemis' upper body. His china doll skin, covering a smooth chest and cherry coloured nipple's.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He asked huskily, leaning down to kiss the slight dip in the middle of the boys upper chest.

Artemis arched slightly.

"I do now," He said, opening his eyes to gaze at the fairy leaning over him.

Root smiled. His hand's sliding down to the genius' suit pants.

"Well you are,"

Artemis smiled back. Watching as the commander reached down and un did the trouser's zipper. Pulling the pants down slowly, the genius having to lift himself up a bit to allow the item of clothing to slide free.

"Don't ruin those as well," The genius muttered absentmindedly. Thinking of his poor shirt.

Root smirked.

"Yes well, you should of thought about that _before_ coming here,"

Artemis snorted.

"It wouldn't of mattered, all of my clothes are expensive,"

The commander chuckled, coming back up to look Artemis in the eye.

"Why don't you stop complaining and put that mouth to better use," He murmured against the other's lips.

Artemis moaned slightly as Root crushed his mouth against his own. Wrapping his slender arms around the fairies neck, pulling the commander closer. Julius dragged his tongue over Artemis Jr's bottom lip. Asking for entry into that delicious mouth. Artemis opened his mouth almost instantly, sighing in pleasure as Root's rough tongue dove into the wet, hot cavern's of the genius' mouth. Claiming the boys mouth almost savagely. One hand sliding around to the back of Artemis' neck to pull his head closer, the other roaming down the boys side, coming to rest at his left hip.

It had been a good few month's since the two had last spent the night together and they where desperate to make up for lost time. Root had been extremely busy with a big investigation on a group of goblin's smuggling drugs into Haven. It was a huge mess. The drugs had been found inside walnut shell's. How they had managed to get the powder _inside_ the shell's was a mystery to the LEP. Root had been up to his nose in paper work, integration's and such.

Artemis being sixteen, had school. Now though, Root had taken the night off and Artemis was on holidays.

After a few minute's the fairy pulled away slightly to drag his mouth down the ivory column of Artemis' throat sucking the curve where shoulder meets neck. The genius moaned, his lean hands gripping the blue robe, pulling on the soft fabric.

Julius pulled away, sitting up and slipping the robe off his shoulder's.

"Why don't we have something to drink huh? We have all night after all," He purred, plucking the two glasses from beside the rug.

**There you go... I ah... well I liked it :) If you did also, then review and tell me :) If you didn't well... that's ok, I'm tired... oh and if you want me to continue, I will.**

**ozumas girl **


	2. Privacy What privacy?

**Title: Behind Closed Doors**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... but Artemis is just so cool... I wish I did**

**Summery: Something I cooked up in the middle of the night, because I couldn't sleep. You would think Root hated Artemis wouldn't you? But they get along perfectly well when no one's there too see. Slash! OOC. R&R!**

**Authoress Note: Wow, someone reviewed this... blinks... You guys rock:) Well for the record I think Root and Arty are cute. Ppl stare at her strangly... What? I do. **

**Well anyway, onto the important stuff. This story is now an AU... because... well I'm not meat to tell you, who ever has read the new AF book, will understand (I haven't got the new book yet, but I forced my friend to tell me anything important that happened in it)... Tears up I wasn't going to update this fic for a while, wanted to concentrate on other ones but... with recent news I feel I should... **

**Shout Outs:**

**TrunkZy: Grins slyly You think it's wired and wrong or whatever you said, I can't remember and the nets off so I can't check, but anyway. LOL, that's why I wrote this fic! I like to have wired and wonderful ships or plots, it's what I do. My weird brain will keep popping up strange things, although, I like the idea of Arty and Julius together now, funny that ' Wish other ppl would write about them and Foaly and Arty, Butler and Arty, well AF slash that has Artemis (as uke) in them! Lol.**

**Lucifer's Toy: You did! Why thank you! I hoped someone would like it so I could continue )**

**SailorButtercupX: I am? Good, I want to be, which is one of the reason's I posted this, lol. But anyway, I have been secretly favoring this ship and Foaly and Arty for a while too : ) And also wanted to add some more SLASH to the world of Artemis Fowl fan fiction. I do wonder what Root looks like though...**

**refloc: Thanks! Well Holly and Trouble aren't my thing... sorry. But yeah, thanks for the complement about my writing : ) To answer you're question, I couldn't sleep... I was quite hyper really :P and I was just thinking of odd paring's that I haven't seen yet... and this popped up. I AM trying to write a Holly/Arty. But you know... everything has been done... and that stinks...**

**AFHPFAN: Pfft, Whatever mate. **

**-+-**

Chapter 1: Privecy... What privacy?

Julius Root was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Artemis was stretched out on top of him, asleep. The two had been having their "special time" for about four to five hour's now and Root thought it best if he let Artemis rest for a while.

The fairy commander ran his hands through the genius's dark hair, enjoying the soft feeling of the silky strands. He could stay like this forever. Lying here, with his lover, just, being close to each other. It was bliss. Although, Root would _never_ admit that to anybody, save for Artemis, but that was different. Root smiled and wrapped one arm around the boy as Artemis shifted slightly, sighing.

However such peace was never meant to last, as specially if your name was Julius Root, your lover was Artemis Fowl the Second and you where having nice romantic sex in your office.

Seconds after Root had started to drift off into a slight doze, there was a knock on the door. The commander kept his eyes closed and decided to ignore it. The knocking continued, even growing louder.

Artemis sighed sleepily, running one pale hand up Roots chest. The older man growled, bringing his arms up to loop around the boy above him, hoping the fairy outside would piss off.

They didn't however, deciding instead to multiply the strength of their blows. Hammering down on the steel as hard as they where able.

Hazel eyes snapped open and darted over to the door of the office. Root ran his hand through Artemis's hair as the genius groaned, lifting his head off of the commander's chest. Turning sleepy blue eyes to his lover.

"What's going on?" he asked, watching as Root growled something in Gnomish (most likely cuss words).

The person outside was still knocking, banging on the door quite quickly. Probably thinking that the faster they knocked, the better the chances of someone answering would be.

"Who's knocking?"

Julius turned to Artemis, who was watching him in slight amusement. What the hell the kid thought was so damn funny was lost on the commander. Didn't he care that they where being interrupted by some moron who seemed to be trying to beat down his office door.

Roots dark musings where cut short as the knocking stopped. Obviously the fairy had grown tired of banging on the door and went away.

"Thank Frond for that,". The commander grunted, pulling Artemis down for a kiss. Something that never failed to calm his nerves.

Their lips where barely touching when a voice bellowed.

"COMMANDER, SIR ARE YOU IN THERE?".

The sound cut through the air. Destroying any romance, peace and most importantly _quiet_ that might of been swirling around the atmosphere seconds before.

Artemis muffled a surprised shriek and toppled off of Roots body. The commander himself sitting up and glaring at the door. Hoping all who DARED to stand outside, would disappear. Which they didn't of course, but it didn't hurt to dream.

Whoever had been banging down the door minute's before hadn't given up and pissed off, as Root had first hoped. They had gone to get more officer's to help ruin the commander's afternoon.

"Commander Root sir! You in there?" someone called, banging on the door for good measure.

When said commander refused to answer, the knocking started up again.

"Maybe you should answer them?" Artemis said quietly, sitting up and pulling a blanket over himself.

Root grunted and stood up, sliding into the robe he had been wearing earlier and marched over to the door.

"_What?_" He bellowed, something he was quite good at.

All at once the knocking, calling and talking stopped. Replaced by complete and utter _silence_. The fairy commander hammered down on the door, trying to scare someone into answering. It didn't work, if anything Root would bet some of the LEP officer's had run away. Typical.

The silence stretched out for another three minute's before Root - not being a very patient person - motioned for Artemis to hide, yanking the door open and coming face to face with four LEP officer's. Two being Holly Short and Trouble Kelp.

"What is it?". The commander repeated, something he did not like to do.

The group of fairies eyed the royal blue robe. No one was gaim enough to ask _why_ he dressed in such an unusual way and for that Root was thankful. He didn't really want to explain anyway.

"Would someone kindly tell me WHY YOU ARE ALL STANDING OUTSIDE OF _MY_ DOOR AT 7:30 AT NIGHT?"

The LEP officer's shrunk back, staying silent.

Root narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't asking," he growled.

Holly was suddenly pushed foreword, almost colliding with the commander. As Root refused to move, glaring at the Capitan with dark hazel eyes. Holly shuffled her feet, shrinking under the intense gaze of her superior.

"Well, what it is sir... is that... uh...," she glanced back at Trouble, who smiled like an idiot and gave her the thumb's up.

Root raised an eyebrow. This was taking far too long. All he wanted to do was spend time with Artemis. Which reminded him of his pretty lover, who was crouching behind his desk, wrapped in a towel.

"Capitan, my patients is running short. Now stop stuttering and tell me why you are here?"

Holly gulped, but stood her ground. She was used to the commander's temper. With one last glance at Trouble, Holly took a deep breath and muttered.

"Don't kill me for this." before stepping forward and crushing her lips to those of a very surprised Julius Root.

**YAY! Done! I love this story, I really do. I didn't know I would love writing about Root so much. He's one of my favs and... bugger... I can't say anything! And if you KNOW what I'm blabbering on about, don't ruin it for ppl who don't know. If you have no idea what I'm talking about... that's fine. Review please, OH YEAH! To those of you who are against this pairing or slash as a whole, I don't know how many TIMES I have to tell you guys to piss off. What is your PROBLEM! You don't see US going around bad mouthing non slash fics, if we don't like them. You know what WE do?... We DON'T _READ _THEM! That's the secret you see. And if you're too stupid to figure this one simple rule out then... you're an idiot. AN IDIOT! I mean, I don't blame you if you hate this shipping. Don't tell me. You think I would go... "Oh really? I'll stop writing then if YOU don't like it."... As if. People LIKE this story. PEOPLE will always like slash. So why don't you mind your own beez wax and read something else. Go on, shoo!**

**Artemis: Fans me**

**... Sorry... it's really starting to tick me off... Anyway. My wonderful reader's, you will probably notice the lack of beta-ing in here... heh heh heh... that because my beta is busy and I want to post my stories so ppl don't hate me! I'll replace this one with the betaed version when it's done ok. So don't get your knickers in a knot when you come across my humble little error's... ' Lol.**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


	3. A slight misunderstanding

**Title: Behind Closed Doors**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summery: Something I cooked up in the middle of the night, because I couldn't sleep. You would think Root hated Artemis wouldn't you? But they get along perfectly well, when there is no one there to see. SLASH! Some OOC. R&R!**

**Authoress' Note: I have just finished reading over the other two chapter's of this and I have found something quite embarrassing... This: _" who was crouching behind his desk, wrapped in a towel. "_ A _towel_... just to let you all know, that was MEANT to be "sheet"... I don't know WHY I wrote towel... I really don't, I could of sworn I'd written sheet...**

**Now onto the chapter and the delicate situation they have gotten themselves into.**

**--**

**Chapter 2: A slight misunderstanding**

Artemis was kneeling behind his lover's desk, watching as Root yelled at the LEP officer's who had disturbed them earlier. When Holly had started to pash the commander, the boy gripped the left leg of the desk tightly, in an attempt to stop himself from jumping up and beating the snot out of his friend. Not that he'd get very far. Artemis wasn't the strongest person on the planet. That and Holly was trained in the art of fighting for her chosen career as a police officer. But then again, when one was blinded by jealous rage, one seemed to develop a whole new level of in-human strength.

Artemis, however, was not about to jump up and start yelling and crying and down right acting like a fool. Even if he was filled with burning, murderous rage. He was naked, wrapped in a sheet (AN: A _sheet_) and was hiding in Commander Julius Root's office at 7:30 at night. Leaping up and carrying on hysterically would only achieve to put himself and Root in a very sticky situation. So he stayed put, gritting his teeth and damn near tearing off the leg of the desk.

At the doorway, Root was paralyzed for a moment as his best officer latched onto him. It was a shock to say the least. Holly Short was kissing him and judging by the muffled laughter from behind, Trouble and the other two found this awfully amusing. Well it wasn't amusing from his end. Artemis would most likely be watching and if Julius new his lover, he would not be happy. Really. Not Happy was a very light way to put it. Artemis was probably contemplating on weather or not he should throw something hard and pointy at the fairies in the doorway.

At this thought, Root grasped Holly by her shoulder's and pulled her roughly off him.

"Capitan Short! What the heck do you think you're doing?" he boomed.

Holly didn't answer. Root crossed his arms and waited. She'd have to answer him sooner or later. Trouble reached out and gave the girl a poke, causing Holly to growl something and lock gazes with the commander.

"I thought you loved me?" she suddenly cried, looking on the brink of tears.

Root's eyes widened in surprise as Holly started to cry. Behind the desk Artemis's grip on the desk leg tightened. Love her?. What the hell!. Julius glared at the girl in front of him.

"What?"

The LEP captain grasped the collar of the blue robe and shook the commander gently.

"You said you loved me! Didn't last night mean anything to you?"

Artemis almost lost his footing. Last night. What last night, what did she mean?. Holly, still sobbing, latched herself back onto the commander.

"You said I was the only one? You said you loved me!"

Root didn't know what to do. What the hell was the girl on about?. This had to be a joke. Julius was about to reply when Artemis stood up, clutching at the black sheet he had wrapped around himself.

"What's she talking about?" he demanded.

The room fell silent.

**Woops... maybe he should of stayed behind the desk... lol. I know it's short, but I wanted to write it I hope you all don't mind if I cut it off there? A few knives fly past her I didn't think so. Well now... lol. I'll update soon. Review! And yes SailorButtercupX, it was so so so so sad... I even cried. I just finished the book. Totally love it! Artemis was as wonderful as he always is.**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


End file.
